The Decision
by Pandora Elle
Summary: Santana has made some mistakes, though her love for Brittany is strong. And soon she has to face her biggest problem yet, when the most shocking, unthinkable thing happens, she asks Quinn for help In making the Biggest Decision of her life


Once again, Santana found herself beneath a blonde. Between fair skin, sharp blue eyes, and light blonde hair, Santana couldn't find where she began, and the blonde ended. Clinging onto her partner, Santana bit hard onto her lip, containing the whimpers and moans from escaping her mouth, simply, because she would rather not have her mother walk in at this moment. Soon, Santana could no longer contain her ecstasy, and shouted, in a low, gravelly voice, "Yes, Brittany!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she slapped her hands over her face, tightly around her lips, wishing she could shove the words back in. All movement in the room stopped, and a sudden silence lingered, and tension in the air was so thick, Santana could feel it clinging on her skin.  
>"Did you just call me Brittany?" Sam's voice had an edge of hysteria, that wasn't new for Santana. "That's the third time you've done that, you realize." The blonde sighed, pulling himself off of her. He began to get dressed, slowly pulling on his shirt, boxers, then his pants, shaking his head slightly, and letting out dark chuckles every now and then. The whole time, Santana sat upright, hands still clamped over her mouth. Santana's heart was at a standstill. Her mind raced of images of the girl she loved, of them running on the beach together, linking pinkies in the mall, and staying up all night in each other's arms. And here she was, watching some stupid <em>boy<em> dress in front of her, a boy that meant nothing to her.  
>"Just get out of here Sam." She whispered a slight pain in her chest. Her face fell into her hands as she held back tears. Never had she felt more broken.<br>"Well, I sure as hell wasn't planning on staying." He spat, grabbing his bag off of the floor, and stormed out of Santana's Room. She waited until she heard the slam of the door downstairs, before she flung herself off of her bed, and into her closet.  
>"What are you doing to yourself?" She cried softly, pulling on a large grey sweatshirt, and black sweat pants. "What are you doing to <em>her?<em>" she whimpered. As she stormed across her room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, it fell in an odd, twisting way, and her eyes were red and puffy. She grabbed onto the edge of her vanity, taking three deep breaths and said strongly. "You are Santana Lopez, and you are fucking fabulous." She told herself this most every day, and each time she could really feel it in herself, and look back at herself and really believe it. But this time, all she got back was a broken reflection.  
>"Mah," Santana called, running hurriedly down the stairs. "I'm going to Brittany's" she said simply. She heard the beginnings of her mother's protests, but slammed the door quickly on her mother, setting off down the street.<br>Santana walked around the back of the house as she had done since she was 14. She cautiously climbed up onto Brittany's bedroom balcony, using a small window sill as a stepping ladder. She opened the glass doors that lead to Brittany's dark bedroom. She heard the soft, mechanical breathing from the middle of the room, and slid her way across the obstacles of mixed matched clothes strewn across the floor. She looked down at the sleeping blonde. Everything in her world seemed right again, and any pain she had ever felt, seemed to melt away. She whispered a soft "I love you." Before crawling into the bed beside the girl she had loved since the moment she met her.  
>"Is this a dream?" Brittany whispered to Santana, waking her up from her deep, dreamless sleep. Santana reached out her hand to caress Brittany's face in the dark.<br>"Why do you ask that? Do you dream about me often?" Santana asked hopefully, propping herself up onto her elbows, looking down at the Blonde.  
>"I dream about us all the time." Brittany said in a dreamy voice, making Santana's heart melt. Brittany continued, "Just last night, I dreamt about that time I tried to steal a gerbil from the pet store, and you had to shove it down your shirt to hide if from the security guards, but you started freaking out because you were afraid it would pop your implants." Brittany trailed off with the last few words, turning her head slowly into her pillow. Santana laughed humourlessly. "But a lot of the time," Brittany said suddenly, "I dream that I wake up in the middle of the night, and you're beside me, but when I wake up, you're not there anymore." Santana sighed, sliding down the bed till she was under the covers.<br>"Well, I'm here now, Britt." Santana whispered, as she began to curl up beside the blonde. Brittany lazily rolled off of the bed, pulling Santana with her. "Don't, Britt." She protested, shaking her off of her arm. Reluctantly, Brittany let go, and made her way across the room, and sat down opposite Santana, who slowly sat up, rubbing the sides of her face.  
>"What are we doing today, San?" Brittany mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Can we go to the Zoo again?" she smiled at the brunette, unenthusiastically.<br>"Baby, we can't go to the zoo anymore, remember, after you dove into the dolphin tank?" Santana sighed, into her hands, rubbing harder into her face, forcing herself awake.  
>"I just wanted to ask for advice on my new wardrobe." Brittany said in a "isn't it obvious?" sort of voice.<br>"Why would you do that?" Santana Snapped, and edge in her voice.  
>"Dolphins are gay sharks, San, we've been through this." Brittany said matter-o-factly, shrugging slightly.<br>At this, Santana sighed, and made her way off the bed, to the chair the blonde was sitting on. She began combing her fingers through her hair, smiling slightly.  
>"I'm sure we will come up with something to do." Santana said lamely, as Brittany bounced lightly in her seat.<br>"So, San," Brittany continued in her normal dreamy voice, "Who did you do last night?" Santana jerked her hands away and her heart began to beat rapidly.  
>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she barked, turning away from her, suddenly.<br>"I just asked what you did last night, San." She said defensively, though Santana could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Santana shook her head slightly, and fell to her knees in front of the blonde. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I must have misheard you." Brittany smiled and shrugged, placing her hands on top of Santana's. She breathed slowly, trying to form the right words in her head, without bluting out what really happened. "Sam came over, to practice for our Glee Club assignment." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
>"I wish we could have done a duet together." Brittany said slowly, as she stood up and walked over to her dresser. "Now, let's get dressed and go do something fun." She beamed. Santana let all the air out in her lungs as she stood up along with Brittany, ignoring the pang in her chest, and that horrible feeling she had forgotten something important. Santana faced Brittany, whose lips were pressed tightly together in a slight smile. She stuck out her pinkie in front of her, raising her eyebrow. Santana's heart warmed, and linked her smallest finger with her best friends, as they both laughed lightly. Santana took a step back, before Brittany suddenly pulled her in quickly to kiss her full on the lips. <p>


End file.
